


Ring Pop

by feathersandriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Always check your wallet is with you before leaving the house kids, Fake Proposal, Fluff, M/M, takes place during season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersandriddles/pseuds/feathersandriddles
Summary: Edward invites Oswald, who has gotten restless over staying in hiding in Edward’s apartment for a month, out to dinner. Everything was going well until Edward forgot a very important factor. It’s a good thing an idea came to him in the moment.





	Ring Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Amy (@GOTHAMSROGUES on twitter) for editing this. It wouldn’t be this good without your help.
> 
> A special guest star appears in the story. Let’s see if you can catch them.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I have missed Gotham.”

Oswald complained to Edward earlier that he has been cooped up in his apartment for far too long. He needs to be apart of the world again. Edward argued that he’s a wanted criminal and will be arrested on the spot if he was seen outside. Oswald huffed, not wanting to admit Edward was right, and went back to the bed he had been sleeping in for the past month. He childishly threw the covers over himself.

Edward sighed. He hated to disappoint his new feathered friend especially when he just warmed up to him.

Edward found himself begin to brainstorm ideas on how he can get Oswald out of the apartment for at least an hour. As much as he liked Oswald, he had to agree about him needing to going out. Him being stuck inside made him antsy. He had called Edward about three times the other day when he was at work asking about spicy mustard, complained about the the toilet not flushing and how the lights weren’t turning on. Oswald was bored and Edward couldn’t blame him. There was nothing much to do at his home.

Just when Edward was about to give up, a helicopter was heard outside. It was flying awfully close to the ground.

 _An inmate must have escaped from Blackgate_ , Edward thought.

The helicopter’s search lights was on and roamed over the empty streets left and right.

The light shone through Edward’s apartment window at one point and illuminated the whole room.

Edward didn’t miss how the light touched Oswald’s raven hair. He could see each individual strand of the unique hairstyle under the brightness of the light until the helicopter passed and left the room in it’s same dimness again.  
  
The sudden change of color in Oswald’s hair sparked an idea.

Edward went to the closet and started digging through the many boxes he had piled around.

Oswald peeked over the bed covers to see what the sudden commotion was all about.

“What are you doing?” Oswald asked.

“I think I know how to get you outside!” Edward exclaimed from the closet.

“Didn’t you say I would get arrested if I stepped out the door?”

Edward said a “aha!” when he found what he was looking for and reentered into Oswald’s view with something in his hand.

“Not if you have this!” Edward responded to his question as he held out the item he retrieved. Oswald eyed Edward standing in front of him as the tall man held out something he knew he would regret asking about.

It was a wig. A blonde wig.

“What the...?”

“You’re going to wear this when we go outside.”

“Why do you even have that?”

“It’s from my Link costume I bought one year for Halloween! You know from Zelda? A man dressed in green and is very good at sword fighting? The video game I was telling you about the other day? I wore this to a Halloween party the GCPD was hosting. Everyone laughed at me.” Edward said bitterly as he was reminiscing that humiliating day.

“I can’t imagine why,” Oswald sarcastically said.

Not catching the sarcasm in his tone, Edward continued.

“I only stayed at the party for about half an hour until I couldn’t take the laughter anymore. Even Miss Kringle was laughing.” He tightened his grip on the wig. “I came back home, took the costume off and locked it away. I almost completely forgot I had it.”

Oswald felt pity for this man. Yes, he is weird. Yes, he is annoying. But he’s a good person. He didn’t deserve to be treated badly. He just wants a friend.

“It’s their lost. I bet your costume was the best one at the party.” Oswald said, giving him a small smile.

Edward’s grip on the wig loosened and he found himself chuckling slightly.

“It was. Everyone just threw on boring fangs and capes and called it a costume.”

Oswald felt warmth rush through him at the fact he was able to make Edward smile again. He didn’t look too into it, refocusing on the matter at hand.

“So you want me to wear this wig as a disguise?”

“Affirmative.”

Oswald fought the urge to roll his eyes at Edward’s choice of words.

“And you think that will be enough to hide me?”

“This is Gotham. No one will spare a second glance at you.”

Oswald had to give him that one.

After a short moment, Oswald spoke again.

“Do you think I’ll look good as a blonde?” Oswald asked, a little hesitant to hear the answer.

Edward smiled at Oswald who’s beginning to accept his plan.

“Mr. Penguin, you would look good in anything.”

It was evening now and they were walking down the streets to an Italian restaurant that Edward recommended to try out.

He had gotten out of work earlier than usual for this occasion. Usually he would stay much later working on a case but tonight he wanted to spend as much time with Oswald as he can especially since they’re going outside of the apartment for once.

Payday was two days ago and Edward was planning on using that money to treat his friend to a nice meal. Something that wasn’t Chinese takeout and something that didn’t have Oswald drinking wine from a measuring cup. Not that Oswald ever complained though.

“You never actually left Gotham to miss it.” Edward pointed out, replying to Oswald’s previous comment about missing the city.

“Well being in hiding for weeks and not being able to leave felt like I did.”

“You’re so dramatic.”

“Sue me.” Oswald said with a cheeky smirk.

Edward just fondly shook his head at Oswald’s sudden playfulness. Him breathing Gotham air again was doing him good.

“I must say Ed, you’ve done very well with the wig. It feels like it’s actually a part of my head.” Oswald said as he ran a hand through his fake hair.

He was wearing a white blazer with a gray T-shirt underneath and white pants.

Before going out, Edward fought with Oswald over what he should wear. Oswald refused to wear “that travesty of a suit” and the “improper choice of undershirt” as he threw the outfit back at Edward.

Edward didn’t have anything else that would fit him. The suit he was offering barely did but the other suits and dress shirts he had were awfully too big for Oswald’s short frame so this was the best he could do. The white suit with it’s matching white bottoms and a regular T-shirt was all he could give.

After what seemed like forever, Oswald finally went to change into it. Oswald saw how hard Edward was trying for him and realized his stubbornness wasn’t helping the situation. He was not happy about it but he guessed he will have to deal with it.

Edward blushed at the compliment Oswald gave about his skills. He loved when they were acknowledged.

“Thank you. I had to make sure it wouldn’t fall off your head so easily.”

“If you weren’t in forensics, you could be working in a salon helping women and men with their wigs!” Oswald jested.

“Funny.” Edward replied.

As they turned the corner, the last face Oswald wanted to see was on a billboard and smiling over them.

Oswald stopped in his tracks and clenched his fists and jaw at the sight of him.

“Galavan…”

Edward saw Oswald begin to tremble out of anger.

“Oswald-“ Edward began.

“I should be looking for him! I should be planning his demise! I should be making him pay for what he did to my mother!” Oswald growled.

People that were walking across the street from them looked over at them, confused.

Edward placed a hand on Oswald’s uninjured shoulder.

The shoulder that took the bullet healed up pretty well but Edward still had to be cautious with it.

“Hey, calm down. I know how much you hate this man and how much you want revenge but you need to just breathe. You can’t take him on when you’re so blinded by anger.”

Oswald’s stomach growled.

“Or on an empty stomach,” Edward added with a small smile, hoping that would ease him a little.

Oswald closed his eyes for a second, when he felt Edward’s hand come in contact with him. He found it odd how a touch that wasn’t his mother’s could help him relax this fast.

Oswald started doing his breathing exercises. Breathe in...breathe out.

“Let’s just forget about him for one night hm? After tonight, we can start plotting your return to the top.” Edward continued as he gave Oswald’s shoulder a little squeeze.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Oswald said more calm and cheerful like he was when his mother used to sing to him at night to calm his demons down.

“We’re almost at the restaurant. Just one more block down and turn.” Edward said lifting his hand from Oswald’s shoulder and gesturing to the direction they need to take.

Oswald felt himself already missing his touch.

Oswald and Edward began walking again, pretending that the billboard they saw moments ago didn’t exist.

Edward striked a conversation about the stereotypes of blondes and how absurd they were with Oswald who was half listening. Oswald had grown familiar with Edward’s rambles but sometimes they were too much. As long as he nods in the right places, Edward would think he has his attention and he won’t feel like he was bothering him.

The restaurant finally came into view when Oswald stopped in his tracks again but this time for a completely different reason.

“No way…” Oswald said in disbelief as he sped waddled to the front of a bodega.

At the entrance of the shop, there was a boy with curly hair sitting on the one step with a box of candy on his lap. He seemed to be drawing on a paper, using the box as a desk. The box read _Ring Pops_ with the image of it next to the name.

The boy looked up when he heard footsteps approach him.

“Hi!” He chirped as he put the drawing down and stood up with the box.

“What do you have there?” Oswald asked, despite knowing exactly what it was.

“Ring Pops! I’m trying to sell them for my dad.”

“How many have you sold so far?” Edward asked as he appeared behind Oswald.

“None. People don’t really stop and pay attention to me.” The boy replied with a shrug. “I might as well be invisible.”

“Well, that’s a shame for them. They’re really missing out. How much for one?”

“Fifty cents.”

“I’ll take two!” Oswald said as he took out a dollar out of the suit pocket.

Edward quirked an eyebrow.

“There was a dollar in there?”

“It appears so. I discovered it earlier. I decided to keep it in there for save keeping.”

“Fascinating.” Edward noted.

The boy happily took the dollar and put it in his own pocket. He opened the box and showed Oswald the different flavors he had.

“You can take any two you like!”

Oswald immediately reached for the blueberry flavored Ring Pop and then decided on a green one for the second choice.

He handed the green one to Edward.

“Since you’re a fan of green and all.” Oswald said.

“I’m also a fan of green apple.” Edward said, reading the flavor that was written on the wrapper and taking the candy. “Thank you.”

“And thank you for buying!” The boy smiled as he closed the box. “My mom always says to thank the customers for making a purchase because it’s the polite thing to do.”

“My mother would say the same thing about manners. What’s your name?” Oswald asked.

The boy opened his mouth but then suddenly closed it.

“My dad said not to tell strangers it...sorry.” He said apologetically.

“Smart lad. Well, thank you for the candy. We must be off now. I hope you’re able to sell the whole box.”

“I’ll try my best!” The boy said as he ran into the shop to tell his father who was closing up, about his first ever customer. He left his drawing behind. Oswald gave it a quick glance and saw that the boy was drawing himself with his parents. He seemed to try to sign his name in the top left corner, but it came out sloppy. Only the “M” in the beginning was readable.

Gotham seems to be a place cursed with nothing but pain and sorrow, but there were still a few innocent and pure souls left holding onto the light of this city. Oswald hopes nothing happens to that boy. It would be a shame to see something awful happen to him that would cost him his family or made him believe it’s better to stay silent in this world just like it almost did with Oswald.

“So Ring Pops huh?” Edward said as he studied the wrapper that contained his; snapping Oswald out of his thoughts.

“Yes.” Oswald said as he started walking again. Edward followed his friend’s stride. “I would always eat these when I was younger. It was my favorite candy. I loved how it was a ring. My mother would always get me the blueberry ones when she could.” Tears started to well up in his eyes at the memory as he looked at the small bag in his hand and put it in his pocket.

“It must be delicious then. I never had one before.” Edward said.

Oswald was shocked to hear this.

“Really?”

“My parents never bought me candy. They saw candy as a reward and I seemed to be undeserving of rewards in their eyes.” Edward explained with a far away look in his eyes. “I’ve seen kids in school eat these time to time though so I know what it is. I just never got the chance to try one.”

“I’ll be honored to share your first experience with a Ring Pop then.” Oswald said.

He was curious to hear more about Edward’s parents, but the way his whole face darkened at the mention of them stopped Oswald. There was still so much he did not know about Edward Nygma.

Edward snapped out of the trance he was having immediately after and the smile he had on moments ago came back.

“I can’t wait to have it as my dessert then.” He said as he put the Ring Pop away as well.

They made it to the front of the restaurant and Edward rushed forward to open the door for Oswald.

“After you.”

Oswald shyly muttered a “thank you” as he walked in.

Oswald looked around in awe. The restaurant wasn’t the biggest and fanciest place like the places he had eaten before in Gotham. However, it wasn’t one of those crowded and tiny places that had you pulling in your seat everytime someone wanted to get around either. In fact, it was pleasantly laid out with a column of smaller round tables in the center while tables and chairs lined the wall. A couple of chandeliers added an iridescence to the walls as a small but fancy bar quietly takes up the center back. This place couldn’t have been a better place for Oswald’s first time out in a month.

“Wow, this place is beautiful.”

“It is.” Edward agreed, as he also took another look around.

“I’ve never heard of this restaurant before.”

“That’s because it just opened. Not much word has got around so that’s why not many people know about it yet.”

“It still drew in a crowd.” Oswald commented after taking a look at the amount of people eating.

A man dressed in restaurant apparel approached them.

“Table for two?” He asked.

“Yes.” Edward answered.

The man took two menus from behind the stand that was placed at the entrance of the restaurant and gestured them to follow him.

They were sat at one of the tables in the center.

“Your waiter will be right with you.” He said as he placed each menu down before them and disappeared.

Oswald was about to pull his chair out when Edward beat him to it.

“Gentleman 101 I see.” Oswald said, giving Edward a look.

Edward immediately took his hands off the chair.

“I apologize if that was too much. I just-“

“Stop.” Oswald said as he held a hand. “You’re doing fine. Thank you. You’re very kind.” He took a seat in the chair that Edward pulled out for him hoping his reassurance was accepted and looked up at Edward, waiting for him to complete the task.

Anxiety still at a high, Edward with shaky hands pushed Oswald’s chair in and then went to take the seat across from him. He picked up the menu and started to look at the different options that they serve, trying his best to rid of the panic he felt seconds ago. Oswald did the same.

They sat there in silence until Oswald broke it, not liking how quiet Edward was being.

“There’s a lot of pastas on here.”

“There is.” Edward responded as he put the menu down. “Did you know pasta is a staple food of traditional Italian cuisine, with the first reference dating back to 1154 in Sicily?”

Oswald almost sighed in relief at Edward’s sudden fun fact. He didn’t ruin things.

“No, I did not know that Ed.” He said to amuse him.

Edward smiled at Oswald’s use of his name.

“Which one are you thinking of getting?”

“I’m not sure.” Oswald said. “They all sound so good. I’m leaning towards the ‘Make Your Own Pasta’ though.”

“Me too! I love being in control my meal.” Edward pointed to the Make Your Own Pasta section on the menu. “I’m thinking of getting the capellini with the four cheese sauce and meatballs.”

Oswald looked over at the combination Edward picked out.

“Hm, I guess I’ll have the capellini as well but with alfredo sauce and shrimp.”

“Excellent choice, Mr. Penguin!”

“Please call me Oswald.” Oswald said as he closed the menu and put it to the side.

“Oswald.” Edward repeated. “I apologize. I’m not used to addressing people informally. It might take some time.”

“It’s quite alright.” Oswald said.

Edward smiled at Oswald’s understanding.

At that moment, their waiter came to the table.

“Hello gentlemen. Welcome to our fine establishment. Are you two ready to order?”

“We are.” Edward responded as he and Oswald proceeded to tell the waiter the choices they decided on and their choice of drinks.

The waiter wrote everything down, picked up their menus and let them know that their appetizer will be out shortly.

“So shrimps in your pasta. I didn’t know you had a liking for seafood.” Edward commented.

“Oh I most definitely do. You would have seen me picking one with fish if they had an option for it.”

“Duly noted.” Edward said, mentally listing fish on his grocery list for the next time he goes to the market.

Breadsticks were brought to their table soon after along with a cup of marinara sauce.

Oswald and Edward dug in but not too much so they could save room for their entrees.

“These are so good.” Oswald said, mouth slightly full. He swallowed. “How rude of me. Speaking with my mouth full.”

“Don’t worry, you’re excused.” Edward laughed. He loved that Oswald was enjoying the meal enough to not worry much about how he was presenting himself.

Their pastas arrived as Edward was informing Oswald about the history of breadsticks.

“Breadsticks originated in Torino in Piemonte, a region of northwest Italy. Grissini were actually invented around the end of the 17th century to cure the health problems of young-“

“Here you go, sirs.” The waiter interrupted as he placed their plates in front of them. “Enjoy!” He gave a small bow and left them to their privacy.

“This looks so delicious.” Oswald said as he picked up his fork.

“Indeed it does.” Edward replied, but he wasn’t looking at his pasta.

They spent their dinner asking each other questions about their lives, not too personal ones, and stealing portions from each other’s plates.

“That may have been the best meal I’ve eaten in such a long time.” Oswald said after their table was cleared and they asked for the check.

“I have to agree with that statement.” Edward said. “I don’t each much and when I do it’s just microwaved food.”

“That must really be changed, Ed. Once I get my empire back, I promise to treat you to the finest dinner every night.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Edward smirked.

“I promise.” Oswald genuinely said.

The waiter came over and presented them with the check.

“I’ll give you a moment.” He said as he left them again.

Edward opened the check presenter to look at the total price of their dinner and then went to reach for his wallet.

“Is it bad?” Oswald asked.

“Not at all. I actually thought it was going to be mo-“ Edward cut himself off when he didn’t feel his wallet in the pocket he usually kept it.

“Oh no…” Edward said as he patted around the pocket areas of his pants.

“What’s wrong?” Oswald said, aware of the fear Edward had in his voice.

“I….may have forgotten my wallet at home.”

“What!” Oswald near shouted, drawing attention over them.

“At the last minute I changed my pants because I noticed there was a stain on the other one and I must have forgotten to take it out and threw it all in the...laundry basket.” Edward managed to only let out a small smile as he threw his hands over his the top of his head, ashamed.

“How are we going to pay for this?” Oswald exclaimed.

“I-I don’t know. I wasn’t expecting this to happen.”

“I am not washing dishes, Ed! I have before for one of Maroni’s restaurant and let me tell you was not fun!”

“Oh dear. Tonight is going all wrong...I’m such an idiot!” Edward said as he banged his fist onto the table, startling more of the patrons eating near them.

Oswald sighed and took Edward’s fist in his hand that unclenched as soon as he felt Oswald’s touch.

“You’re not an idiot, Ed.”’Oswald reassured. “I’m stressed myself about this and it is wrong of me to stress you even more about it.”

Edward wrapped his hand around Oswald’s at that.

“For once, I don’t know what to do.”

“We can make a run for it.” Oswald began. “Do it when our waiter isn’t looking.”

“No, I rather like this place. I don’t want to be banned from it.”

Oswald sighed. This restaurant was a place he would love to return to in the future too.

Edward’s whole face suddenly lit up when an idea occurred to him.

“I have an idea!”

“Do tell.” Oswald said.

“Dr. Thompkins from the GCPD was the one that told me about this place. I may have asked her for ideas on where I could take a friend.” Edward admitted, cheeks turning red.

“Go on.” Oswald encouraged.

“She said she came here with James Gordon the other night and told me how a couple proposed. The owner said their meal was on them as a congratulations for their engagement.”

“Where is this going, Edward?”

“Let’s pretend to propose!”

Oswald was taken aback.

“You want one of us to fake propose to the other?”

“If we get a free meal for it, yes!”

So many thoughts began running through Oswald’s mind.

“For starters, with what are we going to propose with?”

Edward let go of Oswald’s hand and reached into his pocket. Oswald forgot they were still holding hands.

Edward pulled out the Ring Pop that Oswald got them earlier and placed it on the table.

“I’m going to propose to you with this!”

“You’re going to propose? With that?”

“Yup.” Edward said, popping the sound of the “P” as he said it.

“You are not proposing to me with a piece of candy!”

“Why not?” Edward asked, genuinely confused.

“How are they going to buy this whole proposal thing with a candy ring as the jewelry?”

“I’ll just say something about how decisions like these just hits you at the most random time when you’re so in love in my speech.”

“Oh so there’s going to be a speech?” Oswald asked.

“I’ll just improvise as I go on.” Edward replied looking at Oswald in the eyes then over to Oswald’s hands.

Edward opened the wrapper and took out the Ring Pop that was inside.

“These are bigger from what I remembered.”

“Ed, this is crazy.” Oswald hissed.

“We have both committed murders and this is the craziest thing you’re about to experience?” Edward challenged.

“I just...this will draw attention to us which we agreed to avoid before leaving your apartment.” Oswald tried to argue.

“They’ll be focused on me. I’m going to be doing all the talking.”

“And I’m the one they’ll be waiting to give an answer! You can’t tell me they won’t be focused on me too.”

“They won’t recognize you, I can assure you.”

Oswald let out a sigh and ran hand over his face. This is actually going to happen.

“Do you...not like idea of me proposing?” Edward asked, hesitantly.

“No!” Oswald quickly said. He cleared his throat when he realized how fast he responded. “I mean, I can assure you that I’m not against it. I’m just...nervous?”

More like terrified at how many butterflies the image of Edward getting down on one knee is sending throughout his whole body. Why was he reacting in this way?

“Mr. Penguin nervous? I never thought I would see the day!” Edward teased.

“Shut up.” Oswald mumbled.

Edward saw their waiter from behind Oswald making his way back to their table.

“It’s now or never.” Edward whispered.

Oswald nodded.

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

Edward grinned.

“Are you gentlemen ready to give the check back?” The waiter asked once he got to their table.

“Actually,” Edward began. “I would like to ask my partner here a very important question.” He finished loudly, trying to indicate that he’s trying to make a scene.

“Oh?” The waiter said and took a couple of steps back to give them space.

Edward got up from his seat with the ring pop in hand and made his way over to Oswald’s side. Without hesitation, he got down one knee and raised the ring pop like he would with a real ring. Everyone gasped.

Oswald made sure to gasp as well to make sure the act was bought. In truth, Oswald almost forgot to react because the sight of Edward with a ring in his hand was leaving him dazed.

“I know this looks silly...proposing with a ring pop and all.” Edward paused to laugh. The diners there laughed along with him. “But love hits us when we least expect it to and love was all I felt watching you across from me tonight. I couldn’t let this moment pass by and not tell you how much you mean to me.”

The whole main room erupted out in “awww’s” and silent cheers at the precious moment happening before them.

Oswald’s eyes were starting to tear up.

 _Good on cue_ , Edward thought.

“Meeting you was the best thing to have ever happened to me. No one has made me happier than you have in the time we have known each other. You have become my life and it’s only right to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Tears were definitely streaming down Oswald’s face now.

“What’s worth a billion dollars but comes to you for free?” Edward said with a cheeky smile.

Oswald tearfully laughed at the irony of that riddle.

”Love.” Oswald answered.

“I love you, Oswald.” Edward said. Oswald’s breath hitched. “Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” He raised the ring pop closer to Oswald.

“Yes,” Oswald breathed out.

The whole restaurant erupted into cheers.

Edward broke into a grin as he placed the ring pop on Oswald’s finger. It kept slipping off because of the ridiculous size but they laughed at that.

Edward stood up, helping Oswald up with him, and once he was standing straight, he took Oswald’s face in his hands and leaned down for a kiss.

Oswald froze at the sudden action. Eyes wide and not knowing what to do.

Edward broke away when he realized Oswald’s lips stayed unmoving.

“I-“

He didn’t get to finish because Oswald pulled him down for another kiss, catching Edward by surprise as he stood there frozen. Oswald buried his head on Edward’s body and felt the warmth of both their bodies flowing through them.

The diners didn’t seem to notice the lack of experience from Oswald as they continued clapping and cheering.

Their waiter who was touched by the whole display approached them again.

“Congratulations, sirs! It’s our tradition here to make your meals free as a congratulations from all of us working here.”

“Really?” Edward faked shocked. “That’s so nice of you!”

Oswald giggled as he lifted his head from Edward’s chest and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

“With business like that, people would propose every night.”

The waiter chuckled.

“Hopefully we don’t get fake proposals anytime soon.”

Oswald and Edward chuckled along with him.

“That would be something, wouldn’t it?”

They found themselves walking down the same streets they walked earlier a couple of minutes later, with the free dessert in a box they were offered tucked under Edward’s right arm. His ring pop rests on his left hand as well as he stopped to give the candy another taste.

“These are so good.” Edward said as he cherished the flavor, realizing how much he missed out on in his childhood. Even though that proposal was fake, he smiled at the thought of being to share all these new experiences he is going to have with his new friend.

“I told you.” Oswald said. Oswald had taken off the blonde wig he had been wearing the whole night because it had started to become itchy. No one was outside this late at night like they were to notice Oswald so the coast was clear. He was back to his raven black hair. Edward thought he looked good with either hair color.

“What color is my tongue?” He asked as he stuck his tongue out for Edward to examine.

“Blueberry blue.” Edward responded purposefully.

“God, that was awful.” Oswald laughed.

They fell into comfortable silence until Edward spoke again and halting Oswald.

“Oswald, about what happened back there. I want to apologize for kissing you. I didn’t inform you about it beforehand and I did it without your consent and I’m sorry. It was in the spur of the moment but that’s no excuse.” Edward finished, avoiding eye contact.

Oswald put a hand on Edward’s arm, to let him know he wasn’t disgusted by his actions.

“It’s alright, Edward. I get it. The kiss really sold it. You did what you had to. I’m sorry I didn’t react like I should have. I never really...kissed anyone before.” Oswald whispered the last part.

“Really?” Edward said, genuinely surprised.

“Don’t act that shocked.” Oswald said dropping his hand.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that! I meant I’m just shocked no one has wanted to kiss you.”

“Why would anyone want to kiss me?” Oswald asked.

“Who wouldn’t want to kiss you is the real question. I mean first of all you’re insanely strategic and smart; which is truly admirable on all terms. You’ve got that special kind of unpredictability that will leave anyone wanting to know more about you. And you are just dashingly handsome Oswald.” Edward felt himself grinning as he listed all these out.

Oswald blushed at the compliments.

“No one has said anything like that to me before.”

“Well, you should start hearing them because it’s true, Oswald.”

“Thank you, Ed. Really. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad I could make you realize how beautiful you really are.” Edward said as he and Oswald began walking in.

“Speaking of beautiful, that speech you gave in the restaurant was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. You really came up with all that on the spot? It was brilliant!”

Now it was Edward’s turn to blush.

“It did all come to me in that moment. I was silently hoping it was things one would say in a speech like that.”

“Anyone would be lucky to hear those beautiful words from you for real one day.” Oswald said.

Edward almost choked on his own saliva.

“I wouldn’t get that crazy.”

“You have murdered people and you think what I just said is crazy?” Oswald echoed Edward’s words to him from earlier when he was trying to convince him of the plan.

“Nice shot.” Edward responded.

“Give yourself more credit. That’s all.”

“I’ll try.” Edward said.

“Also, that riddle you said...you almost made me burst into laughter.”

“It was too good to not say! I would have went with “what’s worth $65.99 but comes to you for free?” but it would have been too obvious.”

Edward and Oswald both laughed at that.

As they got closer to the place they both currently call home, Oswald thought about how the tears he shed during the proposal weren’t fake, but real. Edward’s words really touched him and he hoped he would be the person Edward would repeat the speech to but with a real ring. Edward thought about how he meant every word he said in his speech and how he wants to repeat those very words to Oswald for the rest of their lives, slipping a real ring on Oswald’s finger.

They both weren’t so sure what this meant for them or what these feelings were but they hope that if anything, they would continue to figure it all out together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off the “faking a proposal for free dessert” post I’ve seen countless times.
> 
> Did you catch some of the Easter eggs (is that what you call it?) I put?
> 
> 1\. Blonde wig referencing to Robin’s natural hair color  
> 2\. The outfit Oswald wore for the date was based off the outfit Robin’s character wore in his movie, Would You Rather?  
> 3\. The boy they were talking to is Martin. My personal headcanon for him is he stopped talking when a traumatizing event happened to him and made him an orphan. I thought Oswald meeting Martin before he’s suppose to would be cool.  
> 4\. Edward’s description of Oswald is based off an interview Cory and Robin did where they were asked to describe each other’s character
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
